Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: This the first movie of the 3rd mix from the making of Recess: school's out but this story is full of dubs enjoy the show?
1. The First meet of Kageyama

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis in EMTI**

A/N: Well, I'm starting this story with high hopes of pursuing it. I've gotten writers block on ideas for most of my stories, so I've kept re-writing the chapters I've written for them. Since this is based on a movie Recess: School's Out (and a real action fanfic), I doubt I'll get writers block. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See that copyright on the game case of DDR? That PROVES that I do not own DDR. So HA!

**New Characters:**

**Garuda Ito: **he is the director of EMTI and Rage's grandfather who settles the great events in other schools.

**Liana Koizuma: **she is the vice principal and the ex agent who works along with Garuda as his apprentice.

**Retsu Kageyama: **Formerly, he is the president of student council in EMTI known as a "College Genius" who becomes as Rage's best friend and a fighter to protect EMTI.

**Suguru Yoshida: **he is the ex-director in EMTI, and a madman's evil genius who plans to declare no breaks and destroys the summer breaks and human raise.

**Chapter One-The First Meet of Kageyama**

A peaceful day in EMTI known as the Experts on Mechanics and Technology Institute as Garuda thinks about the summer break. "Garuda she called. "I don't think the students needs a summer break to take a long rest. " He understands her questions then he answers. "You were right, It's seems they need to take a long break until the summer is over. " he decides to create a meeting for the students and Garuda says "All right, we'll assemble all the students in the auditorium. "

In the auditorium, all the students are here to listens the announcement

_All right everyone, I need an announcement. I know this summer will be a blast for everybody. And all of you will have a summer break._

All the student excites about the announcement

_Now, Now people, this day will be your last day of your school days and then this will be your half day!_

All the students were happy and excited about their summer break, until the two students were watching in the balcony. "Do you hear that….he announces the summer break just for all of us what do you think."the student said. "Well, I think were gonna do our job for us student councils, Beechum." The man said and they left the balcony and went to the corridor as Beechum said. "Don't say that Retsu it's not like you to say these things." "Not to worry, I'll do my best to find my escaped experiment." Retsu said "I will find that experiment is somewhere in DDR city, you better stay here in the student council office while I was away, do you understand Beechum." "Uhhh…All right?"

And so Retsu goes out to EMTI and went to DDR city to find his animal experiment. In DDR City, Rage and Emi are walking down the street to see his grandfather in EMTI and Emi was pretty excited to see his grandfather.

"You know Rage, I like to see your grandfather in EMTI you mentioned." Emi said.

"Well, I guess my grandfather is very busy at his work here in EMTI. But, I don't think he's doing something real trouble again…"

Then, they sense a person who runs in the alley and Rage follows him in the alley. Until, he confronts him.

"Well, well…I finally found you?" Retsu muttered.

"Huh, Wait a minute…You don't know who I am?" Rage noticed about that man who confronted him.

"I FOUND YOU!" Retsu shouted as he dashes off with his deadly claw.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Rage said seriously.

Retsu strikes his deadly claw on Rage's face. But he dodges Retsu's claw until he jabbed his stomach. While he's down, Emi looks shock on their deadly fight.

"Rage, are you all right…. She cried sadly. "You're almost got killed from him."

"That's all right, he almost kill me in his last move back then…he said. "He's a good one and his styles are similar."

After that, Retsu awakes in front of them and he's pretending to be psychotic. "Whoa, you're stronger than I thought."

"Aaaah, He's still alive…" Emi shouted.

"No way, are you trying to mock me!" Rage retorted.

"Hmm…hahahaha…he laughed at both of them. "I can't believe it. you didn't know I was only pretending."

"Huh? Pretending, are you trying to scare us?" Emi stated.

Retsu smiled at the both of them. "Sorry about your friend, is he your boyfriend?"

"Of course he's my boyfriend she said angrily. "he wants me to see his grandfather in EMTI."

"Oh I see.So you're going to EMTI right. Retsu said. "Maybe, I should come along with you. This is the place where I study."

"Hey, will you tell me your name?" Rage asked.

Retsu introduces to the both of them. "I'm Retsu, Retsu Kageyama, I am the president of student council in EMTI."

"My name is Rage, Rage Ito and this is Emi…"

"Hello there, Retsu!" Emi greeted.

The both of them introduce to Retsu and Retsu was shocked about Rage's surname. "WHAT! Don't tell me you must be Sir Garuda's grandson." he shocked.

"Oh I see, so you know about my grandfather. Rage smiled. "Can you show us where EMTI is?"

"Don't worry, I know the place. I'll accompany you there" So Retsu decides to go with Rage and Emi to EMTI and Rage asks Retsu about the incident. "Hey! Retsu, why do you assault me earlier?"

"I thought you were my experiment, he said. "Because you have a goatee…"

"Oh I see, I think your experiment got stepped into my girlfriend's."

"What! This is terrible, he shocked. "But don't worry it's just a clay."

"Anyway, Retsu. Emi asked "What's your job here in EMTI?"

"Well, a president in our biology class and they called me 'the computer genius.'"

"You, mean a hacker…Rage said. "Do you think you can hack each and every connections in the computer."

"Yes, I've already connected all the room codes in EMTI included the director's office." He said to them "But were almost there in EMTI." And so after the conversation they enter inside in EMTI.


	2. The Director's Abduction

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

A/N: That last chapter was just like in the movie. I hope this one's a little tragic

**The Director's Abduction**

When, they finally reached to EMTI they see Liana Koizuma the vice principal of EMTI locked the director's office. "Miss. Liana." he called her "Have you seen Sir Garuda?"

"No I didn't." Liana answered. "He left since he declares a summer break." Liana tells them to leave EMTI. "Well, I'm sorry about all of you I must leave. You better leave too Retsu." Liana leaves them and Retsu looks pale without the director."

"Sorry, about that. He cried. "When I accompanied you I didn't know that Sir Garuda was left."

"I know." Rage thought. "He must be in the tower outside in DDR city."

"But? How can we get there?" Retsu replied.

"We can walk right through the city." Rage said as Retsu, Emi and himself are going to the tower outside DDR city.

Meanwhile, at the tower Garuda is making inventions at his lab. "I'm getting peace and quiet around my house." Then, Somebody rings a doorbell and he saw the men in black suits. "Are You Garuda Renken Ito?"

"And what do you want?"Garuda asked. The men in black suits try to abducted Garuda but Garuda fell in their trap and he was abducted.

In the tower, Rage, Emi and Retsu are finally arrived and they see all the rooms inside the tower are empty.

"That's strange, Why he is not here?" Retsu stated.

"We don't know yet, he mutters. "I don't think someone try to get him."

"Look, at this. Emi found a letter somewhere in their trap they made and Rage reads it.

_Listen up students in EMTI we caught your Director in your dopey school. We were ordered by Our Sir Yoshida to take him in Custody, beware of us were gonna break your stupid Holidays?_ HAHAHAHA!

Rage torn the paper in half and he was angry about those words.

"Damn! I don't believe it, They kidnapped my grandfather." Rage thundered.

"Calm down, Rage. Retsu tries to stop his anger. "I didn't notice about that he was abducted."

"What shall we do now, Retsu. She said. "Rage's grandfather will be in big trouble."

"I know, I heard about they fired the old director in our school because of declaring no breaks in classes." Retsu said.

"What! You mean no breaks." They shocked.

"That's right. He tells Emi and Rage about the incident. "That Director was trying to declared no recess or summer holidays, for all the students. But all the students were taking a strike from the director. In the end Sir Garuda was replaced as the Director and that old Director was fired by the education staff because of the tragedy he made."

"Oh! My that's awful" she cried. "I've ever seen this incident before." Then, Rage walked in and he tells Retsu. "Retsu, you know what, he said. "We have to find him in the city or in EMTI."

And so they searched through the city to find Garuda and they saw a green light near DDR city.


	3. The Discovery

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

A/N: Anyways, this is chapter 3, and this is the serious part and discovers the crisis in the city 

**The Discovery:**

Rage, Emi and Retsu discovered a green light appears near DDR city. As Charmy and Astro walking back to the Future Dome. "What kind of a light is this? Charmy asked. "Is some kind of an alien ray."

"No it's different." Retsu said seriously "They must be invented in EMTI."

"I recognized about that name." Astro said "We have to check the institute I think someone who did it."

"No, not this time." Rage replied.

"What do you mean?" Astro asked.

"EMTI is now an enemy's territory we should get back to the tower." Rage said.

"Well we're coming along with you." Charmy said.

And so Rage, Emi, and Retsu alongside with Astro and Charmy to get back to the tower as EMTI became the enemy's territory. Inside in EMTI, Garuda wakes up and he sees and old man with a black tuxedo. "No, It's you Yoshida."

"Long time no see Garuda, you look pale since I saw you 30 years ago."

"Suguru, I know you're responsible for this. So you planned to capture me just for your plans."

"I know that." he explains his theory "I planned to declared no breaks 30 years ago. But now, I'm going to take revenge on you."

"What kind of revenge is that. Suguru." Garuda sneered.

"My revenge is to create a massive crisis in EMTI even in DDR city." he explained. "With this I have to control all the human raises in DDR city then I will control the whole world."

"Damn you Suguru…" Garuda thundered.

"Listen up, we have to move the space orbit right now." Suguru said.

They test the Orbit laser to move the space orbit until it stopped. Then, Rage finally discovers that the secret inside of EMTI was an enemy's territory

Outside the Tower Rage decides to make their base "Listen, I know their plans to create deadly crisis in EMTI and our city. They planned everything just to ruining our lives here." he said. "From now we have to create our base just to stop these guys."

"You were right, We still have time for making our base. Retsu nodded. "Make sure if all of us to build a complete base."

Astro, Charmy, Retsu and Emi are staying in the tower to make their base to fight Yoshida's evil plots. The next morning, they build a wooden tree house made of varnish and they put stuffs and electronics and their base was complete.


	4. The Base of The Ace

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

**The Base of the Ace**

Rage walked in and he gazed their base near the tower and he sees everybody were tired. Then, he checked all the places and it was perfect. After that, Retsu fixes the computer to communicate to the directors office.  
"Well it's finally finished, he said. "It has a communication device to communicate to the directors office."

"Excellent plan, Retsu. Rage nodded. "Now we have to take an action on those guys."

Rage tells everyone to call and assemble all the students even dancers of the other zones. After the conversation. Emi sees his Brother talking to the vice principal.

"Brother, who do you talking to, she shocked "Oh you must be the Kyoto in EMTI."

"What brings you here Emi? Liana asked her. "Oh I see so you are Walt's sister I apologize about that."

"Why are you here Emi, he asked "I was so worried since you're not around."

"Well, she explains it. "I think EMTI was in the enemy's territory right now. They plan to ruin the human raise and creating a huge crisis."

"Garuda was right, so he planned to take all the students for a summer break because the ex-director arrives to ruin EMTI."

"Emi, How did you know about those stuff?"

"We were taking an action to save our city and EMTI that's our plan."

"All right, I tell the students right away."

**In the Base:**

Astro and Retsu are trying to guard their bases as his assistant comes.

"Retsu, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Beechum, I thought you were caught from those loonatics."

"Finally I found a secret escape route here in our office. Beechum explained. "These guys have major situation to ruining our school. That will be history."

"Hey Retsu, look at that, Astro smiled to see the monitor. "It seems Rage has finally in the EMT institute right now." Meanwhile, in Soul Express Dome.

"Hey, Tracy what time do you stop talking to your cell." Tracy ignores at Boldo while she talking to her cellphone and Tracy snubs him. After talking to her cellphone she stares at Boldo

"Will you stop disturbing me, she glared at Boldo "We are talking about something important. Boldo."

"Hey, who called you in you cellphone he whined. "Don't tell me it's our rival."

"No, Boldo. She said. "It was Emi's brother who called me and he is talking about that crisis thing."

"Well, I heard about that stuff. He explained. "They said there was an old man planned to destroy our city that's actually not true."

Tracy understands at Walt's words and she decides to take Boldo with Walt and Liana to find the students. Meanwhile, Rage plans to sneak inside in EMTI and the guards are guarding inside. Then, he beats them from behind and he finally went inside. Therefore, he sneaks the guards through the corridor and he beats them quickly. After he used the lock pick to enter inside the director's office and he went inside the office. Then, he saw a radio in the director's desk and he calls Retsu.

"Retsu Kageyama speaking?"

"Retsu, this is Rage, he muttered loudly. "I think I found their plan to ruin the school!"

"You, found it, Excellent move, and what happened down there."

"I think they were trying to move the space orbit from above, You got to believe me they plan to ruin your……"

"Rage, do you read me. he shouted. "Darn it!"

"What's wrong Retsu, Astro said. "You looked distracted."

"I think they got him, Retsu said rapidly "They planned to ruin our lives here. We have to assemble everyone." And so Retsu, Astro and Beechum went to the city and they saw the students with the other dancers assemble.


	5. Directors from the Past

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

A/N Damn, why the main character was caught but the last chapter will be soon:P I'm only 18 years old, and it's too easy to write a good fanfic or making in this word is killing me!  


**Directors from the Past **

Inside in EMTI, Rage was caught from Suguru's men and he saw his grandfather.

"Grandfather! " Rage called. His grandfather looked frustrated.

"Rage, Why are you here?"

"I came here to save you! " After Rage found his grandfather, Suguru explains his devastating plan "So you are Garuda's grandson. I didn't notice you plan to sneak our hideaway. He tells the plan to the grandfather and son. "Listen, carefully I planned to move the space orbit to create a massive crisis in the earth. Now summer will be our target if the space orbit moves the summer will be?...No summer vacation for everyone

"You'll never get away from this. Mr. Yoshida!"

"Uhahah…he replied arrogantly. "You can't possibly stop me, I already tell you that my plan will never stops. Take them to the storage there"

In the Storage, Rage and Garuda were locked in the cage inside the dark storage. And Garuda tells Rage about his past from the 70's since Suguru was a Director and Garuda was a Kyoto. After the conversation, Rage understands his grandfather's story and he decides to take another advantage.

"We have to save your school grandfather, we can't stay here any longer"

"You were right, Garuda thought to get out of the cage "What do you have Rage"

"Keys, I found it in your desk before they caught me"

"Excellent work my grandson, Garuda smiled. "Now we have to save our summer vacation"

**Outskirts near EMTI:**

Retsu with Astro and Beechum arrives to see Emi and other companions assemble in the center near EMTI and he tells everyone about the incident.

"Listen up, students even though the fellow dancers with you. He said frequently. "I know our school was in a crisis situation even Rage sacrifices to save Sir Garuda from those loonatics. This time, were going to EMTI to destroy their evil plots do you understand me"

Everyone cheers at Retsu

"Okay, Boldo mutters "I like taking advantage on other people"  
"Looks like Garuda was making a trouble again." Said Afro

"I think we have to help him." Replied Lady

"All right, Emi sneered. "We have to save the people in EMTI."

"Now, We'll take advantage to save the school from those stupid garbage"

Everyone is taking a battle cry

"Now! WHO'S WITH ME"

"YEEEAAAHHHHH"

"And were going to EMTI"

"YAAAAYYYYY"

And now Retsu with the students, Walt, Emi and the other dancers are going to EMTI to save the school from the crisis.


	6. Protecting the School

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

A/N: Anyways, this is chapter 6,and they mobilize their school to destory their plans

**Protecting The School:**

Outside in EMTI the students planned to put the guards in their traps and Retsu and the other students went inside to distract the guards. However, Walt save his sister from the guards with black suits and he gave his sister a bat to knock the guards down. Therefore, beating the guards are too easy. But, the the big bold head guard tries to attack Retsu and the other students and he heard a voice.

"Hey, Looks like you need a garbage here! Rage shouts at the bold head."Eat this jackass!"

And the bold head was washed by a goo and fell in the stairs. After, Retsu felt relieved. "Rage, your all right!I thought you were caught from those guys..."

"Don't worry about me. He said. "I'm with my grandfather since we try to stop those goons."

"There is no time to waste. Garuda sneered. "We have to get to the basement, there was a reactor to put a photon laser to the orbit."

"You were right?"

"And let's go to the Basement!"

So they went to the basement and they see Suguru with his men what will they do!


	7. The Final Blow

**Dance Dance Revolution: The Crisis of EMTI**

A/N: Anyways, this is last chapter ,and this is a fanatic sequence

**The Final Blow:**

"You know, Garuda you cannot fooling my plans now?"

Then, Liana with her staffs and professors arrives in action and she deserves Yoshida's crimes

"The Teachers!" everyone sees the teachers and Suguru was angry and he commands all of his guards.

"GET THEM!"

Everyone is taking advantage against the guards but the guards were defeated. Then, Rage confronts on the bold guard and beats the bold guard by his bare hands. Therefore, Garuda confronts Suguru near the reactor. Garuda punched Suguru's face and Suguru shouted at everyone...

"Garuda, You'll never stop me...I pulled the switched to reckoning my plans...HAHAHAHA!" Garuda pulled the switch to turn it off. But, the switch was hard to trigger.

"Oh no, It won't budge?Garuda sneered."Retsu, tell Rage to stop the reactor..."

Retsu called Rage to destroy the reactor and he decides to break it?

"Okay, I know this reactor made..."Rage jumps in the bars in the second floor and destroys the reactor with his flying punch. He really knew that the reactor was made of natural stones...

After destroying the reactor to move the space orbit Suguru failed his evil plans.

"Oh!no, my plan was ruined!"

Everyone shouts for victory by savingEMTI from evil plotsAfter the incident...Suguru and his men were arrested and parents from the students of EMTI arrive to see their sons and daughters.

Meanwhile at the Director's Office

"Rage, you did very well by breaking the reactor. Garuda smiled at his grandson."How did you know that the reactor was made of natural stones?"

"Well, he said. "I got it on my mind, since you teach me to break all the stones."

Retsu arrives in front of the Director. "Hey, Sir Garuda. I thinkthey called Rage to take an interview."

Rage smiled and touch on hisfriends shoulders"From now on, You will be my best friend and a fighter like I am.."

"Thanks, Rage. He thankedhim for becoming as his friend. "I think theyneed you to take an interview."

Then, Rage and Retsu leave the Director's Office and Garuda sees through the window.

"You know Liana, he asked. "I think our school was now peaceful again..."

"I know that, Our school was nowbeen quiet for so long..."

He whispered while he is viewing DDR city "(Rage, you've grown up since you play that similation game. You are stronger than you ever become.)"

And so the story has come to an end of the chapter...


End file.
